


Writer Mate of Two

by Mythgirl411



Series: Being Mated to Two Isn't Easy [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Cullen Family - Freeform, Multi, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella's older sister comes to visit. She is a famous writer who lives in NYC. When she comes to visit she meets the Cullens and quickly realizes that Jasper and Alice are her mates. Let's watch what happens now as Katherine May Swan gets to know her two mates and the family she will eventually become a part of.





	Writer Mate of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this story. Alice and Jasper are two of my more favorite characters from Twilight. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was sitting with Edward in the Cullens' household. My phone dinged with a message. I opened it then grinned. It was from Kat.

 _Hey Isa. So I am moving back to Forks. Dad said you were there now._ I smiled and replied.  
_Yay!!! I'm glad you are coming back. Oh. You have to meet my boyfriend._  
_You got a boyfriend?! Alright. He better not hurt my little sister or else._  
 _He won't. Don't worry. See you soon._  
 _Yeah. I'll be coming in two days. See you then._

Once I put my phone away I noticed the others were watching me. Edward spoke.  
"Bella? What has you so excited."  
"My big sister is finally coming here."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah. I kept quiet because no one knows Kat is related to me. Her name is Katherine May." Alice jumped up.  
"Wait. Katherine May the famous writer?!" I nodded my head.  
"That would be her." Rose and Alice looked shocked.  
"She's a amazing writer. The way she portrays her characters is amazing." Alice sped up to her room then came down with a book. I recognized it as one of my sister's earlier books. Esme spoke.  
"Oh. Is that the book you let me borrow last week?"  
"Yeah." I laughed.  
"Well Kat should enjoy this. But to be honest it will probably take her two seconds to figure out your secret. I can't explain it but she knows things. Always has." Alice smiled then gasped. She went into vision mode. Edward looked shocked then looked at me.  
"Alice just saw her and Jasper's other mate."  
"Wait. You two have another mate?" Jasper nodded.  
"We always have but Alice could never see her clearly."  
"Okay. But why are you looking at me like that?" Edward smiled and spoke.  
"Bella. Do you have a picture of your sister?"  
"Sure." I got my phone out and found a picture of Kat. I showed it to them. Alice grinned.  
"That's her!!" I looked shocked.  
"Wait. Kat is your other mate?" Alice nodded excitedly. Well this just got interesting. Now how to tell my sister that my boyfriend's sister and brother were her mates. Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
